Mar y Océano
by Sakura Shark
Summary: El problema no era el a quién iba a darle un regalo. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de qué rayos debía regalarle a Nanase por su cumpleaños. Sí, a Nanase Haruka. Su novio.
1. Mar

Para una gran amiga por su cumpleaños.

Te quiero mucho C.L.

* * *

 **1\. MAR**

* * *

Su mente era una hoja en blanco, no a la manera positiva de un lienzo donde se plasmaran miles de ideas dispuestas a salir y hacer de las suyas, que llenaran los espacios vacíos, creando y dando forma a múltiples sorpresas. No, era blanco negativo, de los que están forrados con una película repelente que en vez de absorber, desecha cualquier chispa que pudiera dar inicio a una idea; una película corrosiva que destruía la autoconfianza de Sousuke, arrastrándolo a la desesperación y a una desmoralización sin precedentes.

Años sufriendo, lesionado, temiendo que como nadador no continuaría compitiendo; subiendo y bajando del tren de la esperanza, empujado por sus amigos a aferrarse al tratamiento y la posterior rehabilitación. Tristeza, enojo, ansiedad. Su "época oscura" que acabó no hacía mucho, a poco más de la mitad de su estancia en la universidad, al aprobarlo el equipo de natación, remontando la carrera al puesto de titular.

Creyó que esos fueron sus días malos y que no habría nada peor. ¡Qué ingenuo de su parte!

—Caballero —interrumpió su angustia la vendedora, profesional al mantener una expresión afable, pero insistente tras media hora sin que su cliente concretara una compra—… si gusta podría mostrarle modelos más femeninos.

Sousuke despegó la vista de la vitrina. El mar turquesa de sus ojos se abalanzó sobre la mujer, ahogando sus palabras y aliento bajo la excesiva espuma de su frustración, consiguiendo que se paralizara en su sitio inclinando levemente el cuerpo a atrás.

Notando la reacción de huida de la vendedora se revolvió el cabello y se calmó.

—No hace falta —dijo en un tono accesible y a modo de disculpa.

—¿Es para su novia el regalo? —esbozó una sonrisa, aceptando el resquicio que le ofrecía para apoyarlo.

—Sí —atajó la respuesta sin completar el sonido de la "í", y negó—… no… algo así —concluyó, confundido y con un leve bochorno reflejado en las mejillas, que trató de ocultar frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a la vitrina a rebosar de anillos.

—Entonces… ¿Para una "amiga"?

El tono pícaro de la vendedora aumentó el carmín. Él negó de nuevo.

El problema no era el a quién iba a darle un regalo. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de qué rayos debía regalarle a Nanase por su cumpleaños.

Sí, a Nanase Haruka. Su novio.

Makoto se encargaba de organizar la fiesta sorpresa, Nagisa y Rei harían el recorrido de Iwatobi a Tokio, y Rin compraría los obsequios. El cuarteto maravilla se organizó para festejar el cumpleaños de su pareja; y a él… a él se suponía le tocaba entretenerlo hasta que estuviera todo listo, pero no estaba satisfecho con ese papel. Por eso se devanó los sesos los últimos meses buscando el regalo ideal para el hidrofílico del que se enamoró perdidamente, y al que aún no entendía como quisiera.

Para Rin, Momo, e incluso Ai, era fácil dar con un regalo. Con Nanase sólo se le ocurrían garrafones de agua o caballa. ¡Desesperante!

A veinte minutos de la hora acordada para su cita —la distracción perfecta—, entraba en pánico.

Como su última opción era joyería, se sentía muy mal por el cliché.

Ladeó el rostro dándose por vencido tras no encontrar un presente que tuviera ese "quiero dárselo", que lo empujara a llevar su cartera al límite. Fue por eso, o por un simple flechazo _kamikaze_ , que encontró lo que buscaba en una esquina de la vitrina.


	2. Océano

**2\. OCÉANO**

* * *

—No sueles llegar tarde —no eran un reproche, pese a que su expresión y tono indiferentes podrían sugerirlo de ese modo. Lo dicho era una anotación curiosa, abarcando con el océano de su mirada a su pareja, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

—Tuve un pequeño contratiempo —se justificó Yamazaki sin verlo a los ojos.

Haruka notó el detalle.

En lugar de cuestionar, echó a andar al cine que quedaba a su derecha. La función estaba por empezar. Dejaría que Yamazaki se relajara en la sala, y averiguaría después si pasaba algo. Si es que lograba hacer que hablara. ¿Por qué era tan complicado ese hombre?, con Makoto abordaba directo los temas importantes, y aunque le costara demostrar sus emociones, su amigo sabía que podía ser franco con él. A su alrededor, el resto de sus amistades, fuera por sus expresiones o lo que decían, resultaban más sencillos de comprender.

Su novio era un misterio constante.

No echó ni tres pasos. Yamazaki lo sujetó de la muñeca, obligándolo a parar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al girarse, revelando inquietud en el océano de su mirada, no así en el resto de su gesto que por naturaleza se resistía a comunicarse.

Yamazaki apretó el puño contrario y lo soltó, la vista clavada en el suelo. Esa mezcla de actos lo hizo imaginar mil tonterías, ninguna buena, cada una peor que la anterior, estallando la tormenta en su pecho y mente: ¿Y si quería terminar con él?, ¿y si ya no lo soportaba?, ¿y si dejó de amarlo?, porque, claro, alguien como él, obsesionado con el agua y la caballa, ¿cómo podría resultar interesante para una persona como Yamazaki, que impone con su sola presencia, que tiene un sequito de fans detrás?

Sintió el estómago comprimírsele, y en la garganta un nudo grueso.

—Nanase…

—¡No! —Gritó, provocando que se voltearan a verlos con curiosidad mal disimulada—. ¡No voy a romper contigo! —desbordó de sus cabales.

Haruka era tranquilo y de reflexiones simples, así lo describía la mayoría y así le gustaba ser. Adoraba la serenidad fuera y dentro del agua. Por eso no se comía la cabeza con complicaciones. O así era casi siempre, casi siempre hasta que llegó Yamazaki a su vida y lo puso todo patas arriba. Se enamoró, iniciaron un noviazgo complicado e inverosímil y ahí quedó su tranquilidad.

Durante los últimos dos años de relación Haruka se preguntaba a diario qué vio Yamazaki en él, qué seguía viendo y hasta cuándo lo vería para soportarlo, esperando, mañana a mañana, tarde a tarde y noche a noche, un mensaje de fastidio que concluyera el sueño de estar con aquel hombre. Pese a su comunicación brutalmente sincera y competitiva, lo amaba y lo admiraba, y por eso la idea de que lo dejara resultaba…

—¡No lo aceptaré! —insoportable e inaceptable— ¡No quiero terminar! —se quebró vociferando—, ¡no puedes hacerlo!, ¡yo te amo!, ¡te amo!

Rodeando su miedo con la seguridad de sus fuertes brazos, Yamazaki lo contuvo, desoyendo sus intentos por zafarse, por huir y negarse a rendirse, contradicciones que lo hacían temblar y conseguían que gruesas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—¡Te amo! —murmuró Yamazaki al menguarle las fuerzas, alzándole el mentón, conectando mar con océano.

En ese choque de corrientes, la marabunta de emociones y pensamientos de Haru se detuvieron. Las lágrimas fluyeron, y una esperanza pequeña, llama tenue y chiquita en el pabilo de una vela diminuta en la noche, se meció.

—Te amo —repitió Yamazaki sujetando sus mejillas y besando sus temores.

En ese consuelo dulce una mano buscó la suya, rechazando el entrelazarse.

El horror amenazó con retornar.

Al sentir una cajita en ella, la curiosidad fue al rescate y separó sus labios, no sus corazones.

—No sé qué locura imaginaste para gritar esas tonterías, pero no quiero dejarte.

La frente de Yamazaki se arrugó en un regaño que admitió, llevando la cajita al frente, pronunciando:

—Ábrela.

Aun confundido obedeció. En las almohadillas internas se encontraba un anillo simple. Un anillo de plata con dos diminutas incrustaciones de esmeralda y zafiro, enlazadas por un grabado del símbolo de infinito.

—¿Qué es esto? —consiguió articular, el corazón en pausa, y un azoramiento que le zumbaba en los oídos y le coloreaba las mejillas.

—Es —Yamazaki repitió la acción de antes, evitando verlo a los ojos—… mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Pero es demasiado caro —repeló recordando conversaciones de sus compañeras de clase respecto a ese tipo de regalos: «un anillo es más que un objeto caro y de adorno en tu dedo, a veces, ese anillo puede ser la manera material que tiene el otro de decirte cuanto le importas».

—Lo sé —musitó Yamazaki, molesto consigo mismo. Eso sí había aprendido a notarlo—, ¡por eso no sólo es un anillo de cumpleaños, Nanase! —se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

A su mente acudió la noche que empezaron a salir. Quizás fue porque, a solas en la penumbra del pasillo, con el foco descompuesto, en plena declaración; no lo notó, pero ahora era obvio. Cada que la vergüenza superaba al enorme y majestuoso hombre, este evitaba el contacto visual.

No es que le huyera para terminarlo, huía porque la pena le ganaba al orgullo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué más es? —lo empujó, secándose el rostro con la manga de la chaqueta.

—Es un anillo de compromiso —soltó al final Yamazaki—. Mi regalo de cumpleaños es pedirte que te cases conmigo, ¡no de inmediato! —se apresuró a añadir—, cuando nos graduemos —descubrió el rabillo de su ojo para escrutar su reacción.

Ese gesto tímido hizo que pasara de los remanentes del llanto y el recelo, a una sonrisa.

Aún era un enigma para él lo que Yamazaki le veía para para no dejarlo, y aun temía que en cualquier momento lo hiciera. Sin embargo, la esperanza convertida en un festival de fuegos artificiales en su pecho, iluminando la noche cerrada, le dijo que era lo de menos. El qué era el inicio, y en tanto Yamazaki estuviera a su lado, se encargaría de que el brote desconocido no muriera jamás.

Tomó el anillo de la caja, luego se la guardó en el bolsillo. Sonrojado asintió, dando la joya a Yamazaki.

—Pudiste haber planeado un modo más romántico para proponerte —amonestó haciendo caso omiso del ardor causado por el llanto en el borde de sus ojos.

Yamazaki le dedicó una mirada que, en resumidas cuentas decía: "¿y haberme arriesgado a que reaccionaras peor?". Sí, sus reproches igual ya los leía bien.

Subió los hombros restándole importancia, dando por sentado que quedaban a mano. Su compañero del club de natación en la universidad suspiró, leyendo entre líneas sus miedos y dándole tregua, no sin colocar una advertencia a modo de silencio: "no vuelvas a pensar tonterías".

Las tonterías estarían ahí, fue la muda contestación implícita en un ligero puchero por parte de Haru, y que Yamazaki aceptó a regañadientes y encantado. Estaban al empezar, en el centro de su relación, en altas y bajas, deslizando Yamazaki la argolla por su dedo y besándolo. Estarían en su futuro y a diario, no por desconfianza, sino porque eran parte de la vida, esa vida que en adelante compartirían.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Este _fanfic_ está dedicado a una persona muy especial, que hace no mucho cumplió años.

A esa gran persona y amiga, de imaginación vivaz y aura vivaracha y tenaz, aunque con sus complicaciones como cualquier ser humano, quisiera decirle sólo una cosa, además de que la quiero: **sonríe**.

No sonrías por los demás o porque es un deber, o para enmascarar el miedo, la ansiedad, la tristeza o el enojo. No. **_Sonríe para ti_** , después de llorar, después de estallar, después de temblar. Sonríe porque eres fuerte, porque puedes vencer lo que sea, porque eres mi hermana de lucha, porque eres invencible e imparable.

Sonríe porque eres luna y sol, porque eres tierra y cielo, porque eres mar y océano, todo cuanto necesitas para vencer a las sombras, y quienes te queremos lo sabemos.

 _Beta Reader:_ LaBandida


End file.
